


A World Separated

by sirdavekat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, Rwby fauna kinda hybrid au, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirdavekat/pseuds/sirdavekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe the world isn't ready yet for a openly hybrid YouTube channel... who knows actually, but we have to try!"</p>
<p>RT Hybrid AU where hybrids are the minority and get a lot of shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so uhhh chapter one is finally done~ It's just the start, I have so much still planned in this story I can't wait!
> 
> So there's alcohol abuse in this chapter, just a warning. Geoff's Geoff. I'm sorry (but I cant have a story with out some angst...plus there's more to come~)

The sun was peaking over the horizon, full of energy and wanting the day to start. The same couldn't be said for Geoff Ramsey, who just wanted a few hours of sleep for a change. It had been a long night for the dark haired, sleepy eyed ram hybrid. Geoff lifted his almost lifeless body from black desk chair and swayed over to the other side of the room where his worn down leather couch was stuffed into the only corner where it could fit and dived down into the soft cushions that tempted him into an eternal sleep. His room was trashed with papers full of defeated ideas crumpled up into balls never to be flattened again. It was small, no more than a few feet wide, just enough to shuffle through. The smell of wet goat was battling against the fragrance on the desk that sprayed every 30 minutes and was winning, while the sound of the early morning rush hour started to liven up just outside of Geoff's open window in downtown Austin, Texas.

The room itself was covered in an a bright green wallpaper and on one side it had a thin cross-hair target that took up most of the wall. Two large floor-to-ceiling windows let in a lot of unwanted light at the end of the room even with Geoff's best efforts to cover them with anything he got. The only legitimate furniture in the room was Geoff ratty old desk that had multiple holes in them, that if it was owned by a little kid, their fingers would get stuck in them all the time. There was also the glorious brown couch that Geoff was slowly comatosing on and a brand new white bookshelf that was scattered lightly with a few of his games but he wanted to fill it up completely with games and controllers that he wished to collect.  


Geoff basically lived in that room, more of his clothes were in there than in his actual apartment's closet. His secondary home, the office, was in the Rooster Teeth office where him and his other friends play games and made a web series on the halo games, called Red vs. Blue. It was very popular with both hybrids and humans in the gaming community.

The ram hybrid groaned as his morning alarm flooded the room in beeps and screams. The alarm was supposed to be his wake-up call but it was more of a you-shall-never-get-sleep-again siren.

“Fine, fine, okay, I’m up.” Geoff said with his face still muffled in the couch as the rest of his dead weight body slid onto the floor into a lump of even more tired.

He slammed his hands onto the couch besides his head and lifted his head up that was weighted by the large curled horns placed on the side of his head. He got the short straw when it came to his hybrid species, many other hybrids are able to hide their features and have a chance to be accepted or at least go stealth. He used to be able to hide them when he was a boy and his horns were smaller but they grew as he did. 

After finally battling the grip of fatigue, Geoff was able to sit his body up and fixed his hair and clothes to make it seem to anyone coming into the office, that he didn’t just stay at the office for yet another night. His clothes was an old loose fitting, but not baggy, orange t-shirt that was supposed to be a bright orange but the color had faded over the years, some typical blue denim jeans and worn down green converse. Geoff had made himself presentable to the public and fixed his scruffy goat tail just enough to leave the room and get a beer from the kitchen without any suspicion but not before hitting his horns on the already scratched up door frame like he usually does when he has an all-nighter.

The walk to the kitchen wasn’t too bad, the halls were big enough that he didn’t hit anything else. As long as he didn’t lean too close to the walls, he couldn’t accidentally hit any of the paintings off the wall. 

The kitchen was like any kitchen, nothing special, it was mostly metal and marble with a black and grey palette. There was some food wrappers on the counter, which either meant Geoff was too tired to clean up earlier in the night or someone else had arrived. But he hadn’t eaten all night… Geoff slumped to the large black fridge and opened it mindlessly, having no clue what he wanted to get.  A beer? No too early,  he thought,  food? I’m still not hungry. But I haven’t eaten all day. Beer it is.  He was about to reach for a beer when he heard a voice behind him.

“Hey there Geoff!” Said an optimistic voice that Geoff was too tired to handle.

The voice had startled Geoff and he jumped up, hitting his head and horns on the roof of the fridge, causing everything to jolt and topple over. 

Cursing, the hybrid turns round to shout at the happy voice. When he turned around, he saw another hybrid, a bison, with a smile on his face as if it wasn’t 7 o'clock in the morning. He calmed down, not wanting to shout at his best friend. 

“Hey Burnie.” Geoff grumbled, showing too much of his tiredness and the fact that he had bagged eyes and beard scruff growing didn’t help the matter.

“Oh, woah there dude, you look like death on a bad day. You okay?” Burnie had said worryingly while his tail swatted away at the imaginary flies. Geoff had always wondered why he did that, instinct maybe? Texas did get a lot of flies in the summer so maybe it’s just a habit that he had. 

Geoff quickly straightened himself out and grabbed one of the fallen beers from the fridge, opened it and took a casual definitely-not-tired sip. “Yeah dude I’m okay, I just slept weird, like usual.” He halfheartedly chuckled waiting for Burnie to leave him alone.

“Oh, that sucks. But I’m guessing thats the reason you’re already having a drink.” The curly haired bison laughed back, genuinely making Geoff feel bad for lying to him.

Geoff was walking back to his office, taking a few more swigs from his cold drink when Burnie called out from the kitchen, now with a bag of chips in his hand, “Hey, wasn’t there something you wanted to talk to me about. I got your text this morning, when I woke up.” Geoff had almost forgot, today was the day he was able to get Burnie alone to talk to him about his new idea. That must of been why he was here so early.

Geoff’s fatigue had washed away from him and excitement took its place. He bleated, “Oh yeah, hold one second Burns, while I get all my papers!” Burnie smiled back and waved in approval as Geoff rushed back to his office to get everything he needed. He had stored everything in a binder labeled “Super Fucking Important Shit” and it was hidden somewhere in his room. It must of been somewhere, since he was just working on it a few minutes ago. Geoff scrambled through the loose papers, picking a few that was also of relevance until he finally found his Super Fucking Important binder curiously placed on the other side of the room from where his desk is stationed. Upon sight of it, Geoff leapt and bound for the thing, probably creating some loud sound that made others wonder what the hell he was doing in there. 

He held the binder close to his chest with other crumbled and ripped pieces of paper squished in between the folder’s contents. Geoff walked over to Burnie in the kitchen who was now finishing a beer of his own and was directed to the conference room.

The conference room was a small as Geoff’s but only had actual furniture placed in it. There was a long wooden table in the middle, with 8 chairs scattered around it’s sides. on the walls was more paintings that Geoff had to be weary of and white boards with some ‘mature’ drawings covering some of it. Geoff was the first to sit down at one corner of the table, Burnie followed behind with suddenly a coffee in his hand and sat down by the same corner. The ram opened the packed binder full of plans and ideas and spread the papers out before explaining it all. 

Taking in a deep breath, calming himself down, Geoff started, “So ever since Red vs Blue blew up and got super popular, I’ve been thinking of going off and making my own project. It’ll be a exclusively gaming channel on YouTube where everyday we upload a video about video games. Of course, it wouldn’t be fun or entertaining if it was just me, I would have to find other people, I already have a friend in mind and maybe four more other people…” Geoff hesitated, “Uhhhh… Other hybrids. I want it to be known that we’re hybrids. It’s kind of like an experiment.” He paused waiting for Burnie to say something but he was just sitting there, was he even listening. The guy who keeps the fact that the makers of one of the most popular gaming web series are hybrids a secret. “I uhhh had an idea of calling it Achievement Hunter since our videos would mainly be achievement related, for the Xbox 360,” The silence was making him nervous, “We could use my office, it’ll probably be big enough for five or six of us...And we’ll be affiliated with rooster teeth, as some sort of side branch. I just need your approval and money to get started.” Burnie’s expression didn’t look good now, “What do you say?...” 

There was a long awkward pause before anything happened. You could see the bison’s eyes darting back and forth between all the papers and sometimes at Geoff who was constantly trying to figure what Burnie was thinking. Burnie took a long sip of his coffee before getting up from his seat and walking to the door with a solemn look on his face. 

“I’ll think about it but don’t get your hopes up.” He walked out of the room, the tension staying behind with Geoff.  

The warmth and excitement drained out of him as quickly as it came in as he planted his face in his hands, defeated. He knew it wouldn’t work. Burnie has been super careful on trying to keep his hybrid trait a secret, along with the rest of us. He wouldn’t sacrifice all his hard work for a  experiment . 

Geoff sat quietly in the conference room for what must have seemed like a whole day but the sun’s warmth never left his face and only a few other employees walked in. One of them knocked at the door and slowly walked in, not wanting to interrupt anything that might have been going on. It was Matt, a rooster hybrid, the reason why the company was called Rooster Teeth. He was the CEO of the company, the big man, as everyone would call him. When he noticed Geoff just sitting there he smiled and waved.

“Hey Geoff, why are you in here and not next door? did you finally give up on cleaning that room?” He chuckled at his own joke, not noticing Geoff’s downbeat look or at least not wanting to. Maybe Burnie had told him about his stupid idea… 

There was a pause, before Geoff got his thoughts together and scrambled out of the room, too much in a panic to retrieve his now useless papers. He pushed past Matt, being careful not to rip his head off with his horns and ran to his office right next door, slamming it shut, and locking it. It was still too bright for Geoff to cope and he threw some more fabric in the persistent holes of light. 

He sat down at his desk with his head hung low, not knowing what he should do any more. He worked on all the details for weeks, almost months. And to see it turned down like how it did… Geoff was restless, he needed to do something, get his mind off of things. Turning around, he starts looking for something, a drink. He finds a dusty, unopened bottle of bourbon, with no clue how it got there and why it hadn’t been opened sooner. Geoff drank straight out of the bottle, he was too ashamed to leave the room to get a clean glass. He did have a few old ones lying around but he never likes to use the same glass for two different drinks.  He swatted the rest of the scattered papers off his desk onto the floor, not caring anymore, to accompany for his feet now resting on the worn down, black wooden desk.

What was he to do now? Work on a new project? Continue working with Burnie and Matt and everyone else and pretend that this morning never happened? Try and find a way for Burnie to understand and approve his idea? Geoff scoffed,  like that will ever happen. Mister I must keep everything in my life a secret to the public.  He thought, taking another glug from his sweet sweet alcoholic juice and leaning further into his chair. If it wasn't for his excellent balance as part ram he would of fell out of his chair, even if he was slowly getting more drunk with every swig. 

At the 30 minute mark, He started to mumble pathetic nonsense. An hour or so past before the bottle was finished and Geoff was fully intoxicated. He was walking around his room, picking up and throwing them in a different pile or in the trash. 

In the next few hours more employees trickled in. Some of them wanted to greet Geoff a good morning only to be stopped by the locked door. A few even walked into the door as if it was going to open and after an awkward bump and curse, they just greeted him from behind his door. Everyone knew Geoff as the type of person who does not want to be disturbed when he's busy and that's what they thought was happening. Just  the Geoff Ramsey hard at work like always. Always up to something brilliant that would  never be turned down. But not today. Today, he was a sleep deprived, rejected, drunkard. 

Another knock breached the quiet room but there was no good morning straight after and shuffling of feet. The headache inducing sound was persistent. It knocked few more times before a worried voice echoed from the other side of the room. 

"Geoff, buddy. You okay? Could you let me in?" It was Matt's worried voice that he heard, "I read your ideas in the conference room, and went to Burnie about it. He was genuinely thinking about it, you know, he still is. We could all go over it a little more, maybe we can sway his opinion if we both are on board.” 

Matt wasn’t leaving. The only thing Geoff could hear was the awkward shuffling of the rooster’s feet and rustling of his feathers. He was persistent, like he’s always been.

Geoff sighed loudly, not caring that Matt obviously heard him.He might as well try again and not be a pathetic drunk like he used to be. He rubbed his face hard, stretching his face, trying to sober and wake himself up, even slapping himself lightly. He dropped his now numb legs onto the ground from the desk and was punching them awake before he got up. Stretching, he walked around his room prepping himself for what else he could say. Maybe if Geoff went over all his plans, and went through all the papers it would help. 

Matt being there would help a lot. Matt’s a big supporter of hybrid awareness, he kinda has to be, he can’t really hide his bright green, blue and red wings and tail. He’s gotten a lot of hate but he’s so cheerful all the time that it would never dawn of people that he’s a huge target. Because of all of that, Matt can’t say anything about being in Rooster Teeth and Red vs Blue. The amount of times companies or a group of friends have tried to create an openly hybrid anything, it’s always been turned down, or destroyed. Those hybrid’s lives are ruined with the bombardment of hate they get. It’s awful, all of it. Geoff had a least some hope in his plan, he wanted to start a YouTube channel. Mainly people who would want to watch it would be from the internet and there were way more accepting folk on there than there would ever be in real life. 

Geoff had finally mustered up the strength, courage and giving a shit attitude to leave the room. Matt was almost about the knock on the wooden white door yet again when it swung open briskly and he almost punched Geoff in the face. Matt’s bewildered expression from the unexpected door opening put a smile on Geoff, still slightly buzzed, face and he even let out a small snort

Matt straightened himself but his ruffled feathers still gave away how startled he was. Clearing his throat, “Right, lets go get Burnie. We could keep the papers in the conference room since we’ll be hopefully going back there with Burns.” It was showing on his face that he was unsure if Burnie would even want to come, even Matt, the optimist, knew that Burnie’s heart was set in stone into this company, he wasn’t going to risk it unless the hybrids slowly walking to his office could convince him otherwise. “But even if we can’t get him to come, it’ll be awesome for you to show me what you have planned. There was a lot of papers that I didn’t understand. The chicken scratch that you call writing is even more rushed than usual on some of the papers. Which I thought was impossible but you sir, have proved me wrong yet again…” Matt continues to talk about random stuff regarding the ram’s ideas, keeping the subject light. 

It was now obvious to Geoff that Matt knew how defeated he looked and that’s why he was being so positive. Matt knew him for a long enough time to know how he reacts in certain things and how to handle it. 

Matt uplifting chatter dwindled as the two hybrids reached Burnie’s door. Geoff prepared himself for the worse while Matt walked right in without even knocking. 

“Hey burns, how’s it going?” Matt said, flocking over to the bison’s desk where he was sitting. “How’s the decision going I brought Geoff, we could go back to the conference room and he can explain some more of his idea.” Geoff walks in wearily, not knowing if he should say something or not. “I told you I looked at some of his papers and Geoff's promised to translate the rest his ‘scripture’ for us.” Matt smiles playfully at his joke, so does the other two guys. 

There was a pause. Gears were turning in Burnie’s head, hard decisions were being made. It made Geoff a little anxious. 

Even if it was only a few moments ago that he was drunk off his ass, Geoff was completely sober by now. Everything that was going on, the hope of actually starting this was enough to drain all the alcohol out of his system, or at least it felt like it did. By the time Geoff was deep into thought on how hope can make you sober and what kind of possibilities it would bring, Burnie had stood up and was making his way out of his office and to the conference room. He probably had said something but Geoff was too busy thinking about sobering hope…

The curly horned hybrid walked behind the other two that were talking about Red vs Blue and the company while scratching the back of one of his horns. Geoff guessed Matt wanted to stay out of Geoff topic unless Geoff had a say in the matter. 

Upon arrival to the conference room, Geoff noticed that the papers were more organized and spread out on the table. The papers seemed to be in piles, separated by subjects and one large pile which he knew was the untranslated pile. 

They all made their way to the seats, both Burnie and Geoff went back to sitting in the seats they chose before and Matt chose the one opposite of Geoff. 

Geoff took a deep breath to calm himself down, just like before and started again by saying what he had said last to time but to Matt instead. He felt more confident about this, this time around because he already knew Matt was on his side. Burnie’s opinion was what was going to make or break this, though. 

“...I just need Burnie’s approval to get started, really.” He finished saying his main idea and instead of asking for their input, he moved straight to his papers, thanking Matt for organizing it all for him.

“So basically, all of these are in this pile is different scheduling ideas,” picking up on of the larger piles, “For instance, we upload an achievement guide this day and a review or ‘what is..’ on another. It’ll be different to other gaming YouTube channels because it won’t really be lets plays all the time, we would be providing information and having fun.” Burnie seemed more intrigued by everything this time round and Matt was just smiling through the whole. “Most of these papers are my notes on games and achievements we could do and some other fun videos that’ll be awesome to do.”

“What about this pile?” Matt interrupted, pointing to a small pile of about 5 papers and knowing fully well what they were

“Oh right, these are the people I thought would be good to have join me. I know two of them already and you guys know one of those two, maybe even both.” 

Geoff gave the pictures to Burnie and glanced at Matt for a brief thank you look. Matt nodded back. 

Burnie was mulling over all of the legible papers on the large table. He seemed to have a much more positive look to his face.  Maybe this could actually work? Geoff thought, smiling to himself.

“You’ve really thought this through haven’t you?” The curly haired bison’s voice cut through the silence. 

“Yeah I have, I’ve stayed here for nights on end trying to work on this thing while it’s still fresh in my mind.” Geoff replied.

“I can see that.” He paused, thinking what he should say next, “Look, man, no matter what I say, you need to go home tonight, get some sleep on a real bed and not on that worn down couch you have in there.”

“Sure dude, whatever you say.” He knew Burnie cared about him a lot, as a friend.

“Okay then.” Burnie stood up from his chair, along with Geoff, but Matt stayed seated, it was his job to get involved with this any longer. “I’ll give you the money for everything you need, but you go out and buy it all yourself. The Xboxs, desks, screens, mics, whatever you need, I’ll help with the money. This is your side company, and yes you can be affiliated with Rooster Teeth but the only thing I’m going to say about it is; we’re helping out a small hybrid business with potential. That’s it. And if you say anything about you being Grif-” 

Geoff hugged Burnie with excitement. Matt joined, his feathers rustling around the other two guys. 

“Don’t worry dude, I got this. We’ll all be safe. I promise.” Geoff gathered his papers and with a new determination, he almost ran back to his office. 

Geoff quickly poked his head around the door of the conference room, where the still startled bison was still standing there with a hugging rooster attached to him. “Thanks, Burnie.”


	2. Getting ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack comes along to help Geoff shop for some supplies

The large mall in the midst of downtown Austin was buzzing with people of all shapes and sizes. It was packed to the brim with tourist and austinites all pieced together almost seamlessly like a jigsaw puzzle.The air was humid from the summer heat and people’s heaving breaths as they try to trek their way through the endless herd of people.

There was no reason for it to be this busy, there were no big events happening in the beginning of August.

It was pretty easy to spot the hybrids, their ears, horns or other animal traits stuck out from the crowd. Either that or they were the poor souls that were trapped to the side of the mammoth crowd, with no power or way to move to a safe area where Geoff was standing now.

He was standing on the second floor where no human dared to go. It was the hybrid floor or the “animal zoo” as many anti-hybrid humans called it, which was the majority. It wasn’t that big and there was only a scattering of stores that were actually built and open, most were just empty hollow cubes where shops could be but there’s not enough hybrids to run the stores yet.

The floor was only recently implemented when some very loud humans wanted a separate, segregated area for hybrids and the hybrids wanted the mall to be harsher on discrimination against them. So the city compromised, more to the humans favor, and made the empty floor, that was supposed to be an expansion to the shopping center, into a strictly hybrid only zone.

If they dared, hybrids were allowed downstairs but only if they wanted to risk, discrimination and sometimes even violence against them. There was a problem though, to get to their safe zone, they had to go through the not very safe zone.

Geoff was tapping his fingers impatiently on the rail, looking over the crazy commotion from above and huffing air through his nose. He had a crumpled piece of paper in his hand that was making a crimpling sound every time he shook his hand a fraction of an inch. He didn't care if he was causing an annoyance to the other hybrids lounging in the sofa's some of them brought up on a quiet day.

 _Where the dicks are you, dude?_ Geoff thought to himself. He scanned the large crowd for the last time, again, still not being able to find his target on the edges of the crowd where he would expect them to be. He groaned, turned around, just about to give up. The crumpled piece of paper was stretched out as it was scanned by the ram’s eyes. On it was a list of equipment needed for recording videos, playing games and even a new desk for himself. There was no way he could carry everything himself, so he had asked a friend that was now an hour late.

Sighing, Geoff decided to leave for today and try tomorrow, slightly angry by his friend’s punctuation. He started walking down the stairs when he noticed a big, ginger mane rushing through the crowd, out of breath.

“There you are, Jack, I was almost about to leave through the back way,” Geoff greeted the other. There was a tang of irritation in his voice, “Why were you so late?”

Jack scratched the back of his fluffy mane and recalled the events of his hectic morning. “It started with getting my usual drink at the local coffee joint, I felt a little unsafe and a little paranoid today so I kept my hood up. But some jackass kids decided to pick a fight with me outside after I got my coffee. It started this huge thing that was a big pain and the police even got involved by the end of it.” He saw the worry on his friend’s face, “Don’t worry, man, there was no physical contact. Just the usual shitty comments.”

The man was a largely built man, a couple inches taller than Geoff, He was wearing a navy blue lightweight hoodie and a faded green t shirt that was a little too big for him. The coarse ginger fur  covered the whole outline of his face creating his large mane that made him easily identifiable as the lion hybrid he is.

Geoff smiled even though he was still worried, there are never just shitty comments but he had no right to press on Jack, “Alright simba, lets get the equipment before everything closes here and we have to go downstairs into the actual animal zoo.”

He showed Jack the list of everything that’s needed and the ginger lion whistled in amazement, “Whoa, that’s a lot of expensive stuff. What is this all for?” He looked at Geoff with a joking expression, Geoff knew there was a joke about to pass through Jack’s lips and prepared himself for his god awful jokes to hit him like a lion pouncing on a lamb, “You trying to start a new RvB clone? Grif’s chat show with booze and donuts?” He laughed.

Geoff laughed and winced at the poor attempt for a joke before looking around to make sure no one overheard the joke. He damned Burnie and Matt, making him so paranoid about anyone finding out.

“Lets go, Aslan.”

They walk over to the first store. Electro Depo, it was called. Unfortunately there was no Best Buy on the second floor. Jack and Geoff went through the notions, trying to find everything they needed. Geoff kept looking at the prices and stepped back slowly, trying to stay away from that many digits. He settled for only getting two of everything instead of the planned six, allowing for him to get better quality items.

Jack would always ask what was going on or what this was for. The lion was one of the few people that knew Rooster Teeth’s secret, so after his questions were ignored, Jack had assumed it was just for RvB and Geoff was too paranoid to talk about it.

After they had surveyed Electro Depo, Geoff waddled over to the counter with everything piled into his tattooed arms. Jack was sensible enough to get a basket half way through their shopping endeavors and placed everything carefully onto the table top.

The dog hybrid cashier, looked as bored as ever, until she saw the amount of expensive equipment mounted on top of the miniscule counter. With a scanner in hand and a face of utter shock, she got to work. As the numbers racked up to a large number that was still growing, Jack started to worry.

“Are you sure you have enough money for all of this stuff?” Jack said to Geoff who was smiling horn to horn in excitement.

“Yeah, dude, don’t worry.”

The beeping of the scanner had stop and the total was left in the low thousands. Another worker had come around to observe what was going on as Geoff pulled out the plastic card. He went through the notions and it was all payed for. With that kind of power, Geoff felt unstoppable and pulled Jack out of the store to spend just as much in the next shop.

The two men went in and out of stores, always coming out with a few extra items in hand. They kept going until the day was over and the second floor was closing. Luckily, by then, the crowd had dwindled down to a normal amount downstairs and Jack and Geoff were able to grab the last few pieces they needed.

Both of them had their hands and arms piled with heavy and expensive equipment, so Geoff suggested to go back to the car to drop everything off. He could see the day of walking around was tiring Jack, so he offered to go back alone.

“It’s only a few things and the crowd downstairs has dwindled down, I’ll be back in a few.” He jogged away before Jack could protest.

Geoff slowed down upon arriving back at the mall. He walked in and went straight for Best Buy. The store was as packed as ever, even more were in here than the rest of the mall. Everyone was scurrying around, mesmerised by the enchanting ways of the advertising and playing with the technology that’s scattered in every department. Geoff wouldn’t even doubt there would be something to show off in the appliance corner of the store.

There was only a few hybrids in the store and they all were trying to get out of there quickly to avoid any sort of confrontation. Geoff knew he had to do the same. With his large horns curling around his head, it made it easy for him to accidentally bump into someone. Making sure he stays away from any one who could cause him trouble, he grabbed what he needed and heads for the counter.

The small pieces left Geoff’s hand, littering the counter. He looked up at only to see a twisted face staring back at him. Geoff expression remained the same boring face he was showing the whole time in what he thought was the never ending line. The cashier scoffed and started scanning the items. He knew why the worker was being such an ass about hiding his disgust. He didn’t want to deal with any of it. Once everything was scanned, Geoff quickly pulled out his card, payed for it all and left the store without saying anything. Crisis avoided, luckily.

Upon making his way back to the car, Geoff’s phone started to ring. It was a mooing sound, so he knew it was the only bison he knew.

“Burnie Burns, my main cow,” he could hear Burnie scoff, “What’s up?”

“Hey Geoff _Ram_ sey,” It was Geoff turn to scoff, “Just checking in, seeing how the bank account is doing?”

Geoff smiled walking through the mall, “ehh.”

“How much did you spend?”

“It may have gotten into the mid thousands…”

There was a pause and Geoff could hear Burnie rubbing his temples, “Okay, that’s okay. Just get this all setup soon.”

“Right-O boss!”

“This is going out of your paycheck.” Said Burnie in a joking tone before hanging up.

Geoff took his phone away from his ear and checked his texts. One from Jack wondering where he is. He didn’t think he was taking that long but Jack knew that anything could happen in the bottom floor. Definitely some place as busy as Best Buy.

When Geoff got back to the car he saw Jack waiting outside, looking around. He threw the blue Best Buy bag in the trunk with the rest of the shopping.

“What’s up with waiting outside the car dude,” Geoff said, walking over to the drivers seat, “Wouldn’t it be safer inside the car, someone could easily try to start something. The crowds are still big in the mall and its almost closing time, so the amount of guys coming out of those tiny ass doors would be like a flood of shit, or something.”

“It’s hot in the car and you didn’t leave the keys with me so I couldn’t turn the AC on.”

“Oh right, sorry man.”

“It’s cool, let’s go now before the prophesied ‘shit storm’ comes.” Jack smiled, getting into the car.

Geoff fiddles with the keys inside the car and starts the engine. The radio plays on a country station and Geoff slams it off. He mumbled how stupid the radio was, pulling out of the mall’s parking lot and headed to the Rooster Teeth office.

When they got to 636, Geoff realized the amount of work that needed to be done. He had to clean the hurricane disaster that was his ‘office’. Move everything in, build the desks and chairs, place all the equipment in the right place and wire it all up. By now, the ram had his head in his hand grumbling unimaginable curses. The other hybrid was looking at Geoff worryingly and scared. He placed his hand on Geoff’s shoulder, who was now banging his head and horns on the steering wheel. Geoff stopped, turning to Jack with a pleasant yet darkening smile that seemed to be even more twisted with Geoff’s horns framing the whole thing.

“Hey, Jack~” His voice was off, Jack could sense it in his furs, “I need another favor from you?”

Jack knew the cost of accepting the second favor of the day from Geoff. Knowing Geoff for as long as he did, it was always something that included hard work and a lot of time. “What sort of hard, annoying, and time consuming thing do you want from me?”

Geoff face never once changed from it’s contorted mess, “Oh, just a small clean up job.”

“I’m not cleaning your office for you. Not today at least. That catastrophe of a room is at least a two day job and I’m too tired from shopping. I will help take everything into your room but then I’m off.”

From the mentions of tiredness, Geoff remembered that he hadn’t gotten sleep the night before because of his furious planning of the project. Fatigue clouded over both of the large hybrids, so they yawned their way into the new office with bags upon bags in their hands.

After the bags were set in a safe place, Jack surveyed the room, finally realising how much of a disaster zone the small office space was. He sighed, shifting his hands through his beard.

“Tomorrow.”

Geoff turned his attention to Jack after fiddling with a bottle opener. He let out a questioned grunt.

“I’ll help you clean tomorrow.”

The ram’s ears perked up while a grin started to form on his face.

“BUT only if you help me out. Otherwise I’m not doing anything for you.”

Geoff nodded in delight knowing fully well that he will try to get out of working as much as possible. It was a great feeling to have a friend like Jack, always helping out even at the expense of himself. Geoff was always considering including Jack in his project but after today, that consideration was a definite yes.

“Okay, that’s the last of the bags placed, hopefully, in a safe enough spot. I’m heading out, I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow.” Jack made his way towards the exit of the office before he slightly turned around, waving goodbye to his friend.

“Later, dude.” Geoff replied, waving back

For a few minutes, the room fell silent. Geoff was sitting on his couch, looking over at the boxes, bags and cables stacked up in a makeshift mountain. He was buzzing for tomorrow as he slightly got buzzed from his bottle of whiskey.

A text tone broke the stillness of the room. The hybrid scrambled to take the phone out of his pocket, wanting his annoying tone to stop.

**================**

**From: Jack**

**Don’t be hungover**

**tomorrow morning,**

**so put down**

**whatever you’re**

**drinking right now.**

**================**

He smiled at the screen, he thought, _not being hungover doesn’t mean I have to stop drinking._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so I'm super dumb to put a word count goal for myself, so fuck here you guys go. I'm so sorry. But I'll try to update more often, in smaller pieces so you're not all left out in the rain for 8 months.   
> Until next time~

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH my first chapter. I hope you like it! I have a goal to make them each around 4-5k words, this one just makes the par and I write suuuppppeerrr slow so I'm sorry beforehand for the long wait in between chapters :3
> 
> Please do whatever to say that you liked it, kudo or comment... ((I really don't know how AO3 works...)) 
> 
> More to come~ <3


End file.
